Captain America Comics Vol 1 51
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Races and Species: * Items: * (Replica) * (Replica) | StoryTitle2 = Killer from the Grave | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Carmine Infantino | Inker2_1 = Carmine Infantino | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Rufus King is walking the streets when he is suddenly confronted by his nephew Danny who shoots him dead. When the authorities arrive, they fail to stop Danny from escaping, and fail to recognize him, but manage to note the license plate number on his getaway car. When Rufus King's death is reported in the newspaper, the Human Torch and Toro recall that Rufus had his nephew Danny committed to an insane asylum despite Danny's pleas that his uncle was attempting to force him out of the family fortune. Suspecting that Danny is the likely suspect, the two heroes pay a visit to the police to compare notes. Learning that the police are looking into the license plate, the Torch calls the state insane asylum and learn that Danny King apparently died months earlier, and they find that stolen car abandoned in a ditch. Going there, the Torch and Toro learn that the police were able to lift a print from the steering wheel. Comparing the prints to those of criminals turns up no match, but when the Torch suggests comparing it to the prints of mental patients, they find it matches Danny King's prints exactly. Suspecting that Danny faked his death, the Torch and Toro race to the asylum where they question Dr. Hack, the man who signed Danny's death certificate. Pressing Hack for information, the Torch learns that he helped fake Danny's death and that Danny is hiding out at the State Hotel. The Torch and Toro then race to the hotel where they apprehend Danny and turn him over to the police. At the police station the Torch tells Toro he suspected Dr. Hack since doctors don't typically write death certificates AND dispose of the bodies. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Dr. Hack Races and Species: * * * | StoryTitle3 = Fraternity of Fat Fellows | Writer3_1 = Bill Finger | Penciler3_1 = Vince Alascia | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = William Nasland and Fred Davis Jr. are walking down Metropolitan Avenue when they hear an argument. They then find portly Jonathan Mortimer being pushed out of a building by the super intendant. Helping the man up and joining him for lunch they learn of his strange predicament: A mortician, Mortimer was advised by his assistance Beese that there was a "Fraternity of Fat Fellows", a foundation that benefits over weight men, and that was seeking new members. Mortimer joined the fellowship and part of his job was to work at their office at 77 Dunhill Lane every day until noon. Then that day he received a letter informing him that the Fraternity had dissolved and went to investigate, thus leading to his altercation with the landlord. Leaving Jonathan's company, William believes that someone is playing an elaborate prank on the man and decides they should investigate as Captain America and Bucky. The two heroes arrive at Mortimier's mortuary where they are spotted by someone inside. Suddenly a van leaves the facility and the back end opens up and a gunman begins firing on them. Diving into the back of the truck, Cap and Bucky fight their attackers and learn that they are employed by a criminal calling himself the Chameleon. As the driver bails out of the truck, Cap and Bucky jump out as the truck drives off a bridge. Suspecting the crooks plots, Captain America begins tapping the ground out front of the mortuary, but finds it sold. While inside, believing Captain America to be dead, the Chameleon meets with his men to begin planning the next part of their plan when suddenly the alarm is tripped. The Chameleon orders his men to hide in coffins as Cap and Bucky enter the building. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, Cap and Bucky are found by Mortimer. They ask him introduce them to his assistant, who they learn is apparently ill and confined to his bed. However, Cap notices something and leaves. Outside, Cap begins tapping the ground outside finding a hollow noise coming from below. Heading back to the mortuary, Cap asks Mortimer if Breese was in charge while Mortimer was at the Fraternity each day. Confirming this, they rush back down into the basement of the mortuary and find the Chameleon and his men attempting to rob the bank next door through a secret tunnel they built connecting to the mortuary. The two heroes are overpowered and then tied up onto a conveyor belt leading to a massive furnace and are left to die. Cap spots a loose live wire and manages to grab it in his teeth and use it to short out the conveyor. Breaking free of their bonds the two heroes then easily round up the gang, unmasking the Chameleon, revealing him to be Beese. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Items: * (Replica) * (Replica) | StoryTitle4 = The Case of the Accusing Hand | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Al Bellman | Inker4_1 = Al Bellman | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Detective Mike Trapp and Pepper Burns are called to the city hospital to investigate the theft of their Radium supply. Meeting with Dr. Keller, they learn that he two people who were in charge of the Radium were nurse Mary Richards and Hansen, an intern. Meeting all three in a room, Trapp orders Pepper to turn out the lights. Seeing a glow in the room, Trapp turns the lights back on and arrests Keller. He explains later to Pepper that the glow exposed Keller of recently handling the Radium, and he attempted to frame his co-workers for the theft. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Dr. Keller Races and Species: * | StoryTitle5 = Manhunt | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = Typeset | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = | StoryTitle6 = The Case of the Blonde Bombshell | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Vince Alascia | Inker6_1 = Vince Alascia | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = On a pacific island controlled by the American forces, the base is abuzz with the arrival of celebrities who have come to put on a USO show for the troops. When Fred Davis refuses to believe William when he says that actress Fluffy Flair is among the guests, they bet a dime on it and Fred loses. After her arrival, Fluffy is grabbed by a Japanese spy, and when William and Fred attempt to stop him he gets away by tossing a smoke bomb. Changing into Captain America and Bucky, they follow after the spy and along the way find one of Fluffy's shoes. At a nearby cave, Captain Catti congratulates his men for successfully capturing Fluffy Flair, a plan which will allow them to learn where the American's gun emplacements are located. Meanwhile, Captain America and Bucky arrive outside the cave and spot a woman who claims to be Fluffy Flair. When she remarks that her shoe is missing, Bucky is about to mention that they recovered it but Cap quickly silences him. Rushing into the cave, Cap and Bucky ambush the Japanese soldiers but are overpowered and taken prisoner. Captain Catti explains to them that he is sending in a spy to impersonate Fluffy Flair who will communicate the locations of the gun emplacements through interpretative dance. He then locks Cap and Bucky in a cell to kill after they succeed in their mission. Remembering he still has the dime he won off Bucky, Cap uses it as a makeshift screwdriver to loosen the bolts on their door and escape. After trashing the Japanese's radio equipment, Cap sends Bucky to free Fluffy Flair, while he goes to stop the impostor. Cap catches Catti up in a tree and easily defeats him, then he, Bucky, and Fluffy Flair expose the impostor. With the plan ruined, the impostor explains that she was forced to help the Japanese who threatened her brothers life. With the threat over, Fluffy Flair thanks Cap for saving her with a flurry of kisses. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** Captain Catti ** Fluffy Flair impostor Races and Species: * Items: * (Replica) * (Replica) | Notes = Although referred to as Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes here, as per the retcon of the Captain America stories in this issue are attributed to William Nasland and Fred Davis Jr. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}